


Claimed

by Bronte



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Halloween, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Welcum to the Sad Sidekick's Club, horny young adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/pseuds/Bronte
Summary: There are no boundaries left untouched, no stretch of sinew or muscle they don’t try to taste when they’re lost in the throes of the heat that drives them senseless with need. It’s bruises and the possessive caresses of the supernatural, the sting of teeth and feats of strength and endurance far outside of the realm of human ability. There’s no such thing as making love in the space between them; there’s nothing gentle about it either.And yet…A ViperNoir Story
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 14
Kudos: 247





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! This fic isn’t Halloween themed necessarily, but I always try to post something super horny around this time. After all, we’re just a bunch of sinners destined for hell anyhow. Happy Devil’s Night to all my sluts out there!

Inspired by Oriollie’s [ViperNoir fanart](https://twitter.com/oriollie/status/1315752378050711558). 

It’s one of those fights where the battle has raged a little longer and a little harder than it should have. It’s just past midnight and Viperion is exhausted but Ladybug trusts him, Ladybug  _ needs _ him when they lose control of the situation and Paris burns well into the night. Carapace makes a brief appearance as well, acting as the cover she and Chat Noir had needed to finally get the upper hand on the akuma and squash the ghostly pin on a Halloween enthusiast’s costume. With the chaos of the night’s slate wiped clean, Ladybug disappears into the twilight with a fistbump and a smile.

“She’s never had any interest in me,” Chat Noir mentions after a moment, still staring at the corner of the building where he’d last seen her, “and she’s seeing someone else. Kind of.”

Viperion raises a brow. “What’s his name?”

“Adrien.” Chat frowns, still staring off into the distance. “But she’s too afraid to do anything with him except hang out. She knows Le Papillon is onto her.”

“He’s onto you too.”

“He’s onto all of us,” Chat confirms with a shrug. “But the difference between her and me is that I don’t care anymore. I’m not going to keep living my life in fear.”

Viperion stands, a constant sentinel to the everlasting roils of Chat’s emotions. “Are you going to come over tonight?”

“Am I allowed?” Chat turns, his eyebrows rising in legitimate surprise. “You seemed kind of upset last time.”

Their last encounter had been weighing heavily on his mind. “I was.”

“Then why do you want me back?”

“For the same reason you want me.” Viperion’s slitted eyes narrow, his nostrils flaring at the familiar scent pooling between them. “The heat.”

“But why me?”

“Call it the ‘Sad Sidekick’s Club’.” Viperion smirks, his gaze burning. “She won’t sleep with me either.”

Chat begins to snicker, his stiffened shoulders slumping with respite. “I didn’t realise you were after her too.”

“I’d been trying long before I figured out she was Ladybug,” Viperion admits with a sigh. “But like you said, she’s dating someone else.”

“It’s not fair that you know.” Chat Noir’s lip curls into a pout.

“I wish I didn’t,” he admits. “But it’s my burden to bear, not yours.”

“Still…” Chat trails off, finally turning back towards him. “So it’s just you and me then?”

“The ‘Sad Sidekick’s Club’. You want in?”

Chat licks his lips. “Do I ever.”

~

He’s on him the minute Viperion lets him through the doors of his Juliette balcony, the blindfold still tied around Chat’s eyes. The cat hero’s eyesight is infamous in their circle of supers for being incredible at night and Viperion has to fend him off for a minute to throw a sweater over his desk in order to hide his identity. The rest of the studio apartment is spartan for the most part, besides the collection of guitars hanging off the mounts on the walls. If Chat can identify him by his instruments alone, then he figures that the secret of his identity is well and truly earned. 

“Alright.” Viperion loosens the hidden zipper at the hollow of his neck and tugs it downwards. “Take off your blindfold.”

“About time.” Chat grins, deftly untying the knot at the back of his head. His green eyes seem to glow in the unlit room. “Well? What’s the hold up?”

“I’m appreciating the view.” Viperion steps closer and reaches for him, glancing down with a smirk at the shorter hero. “You smell delicious.”

“Perks of the job.” Chat grins, his fangs catching against his lower lips. “When you’re bound to a Miraculous this long—”

“—you get all sorts of side effects,” Viperion interrupts, his fingers tangling in his lover’s hair. “I don’t mind this one.”

“Yeah? How come?”

Viperion tightens his hold on Chat’s curls and yanks his head back, baring his throat completely, “Because then I get to do this.”

Chat has always been a little messy, a little rough around the edges, and Viperion loves the way Chat groans against his mouth as he slides his tongue across his lower lip. There’s no preamble here, just passion and pent-up frustration, and their tongues are brushing against each other in a song and dance that Viperion never wants to stop learning. Chat is eager and Viperion indulges him, guiding his kiss from above with a firm hand against his jaw and a low groan that has Chat flattening himself against his chest.

“Don’t hold back, okay?”

Viperion hums in agreement, his bones practically aching with the desire to  _ claim _ . There are no boundaries left untouched, no stretch of sinew or muscle they don’t try to taste when they’re lost in the throes of the heat that drives them senseless with need. It’s bruises and the possessive caresses of the supernatural, the sting of teeth and feats of strength and endurance far outside of the realm of human ability. There’s no such thing as making love in the space between them; there’s nothing gentle about it either.

And yet…

Chat’s eyes fall close as he submits to the kiss, his hands twisting in the loosened fabric around his shoulders. Viperion knows just how much Chat yearns for the connection, the physical touch and press of palms on skin when it comes to nights like these. He's seen it first hand in the heaviness of his eyes and doesn't feel the slightest guilt in taking advantage of it, knowing he craves their connection like oxygen.

Viperion launches him across the room onto his mattress and quickly divests himself of his suit, tugging his sleeves over his gloves. Chat watches, his lips kiss swollen and perfectly pink, as Viperion pushes the rest of his costume down his hips and over his boots, leaving the rest of his body bare.

“Strip,” Viperion commands, pointing towards the bell at his neck. “But that stays. And so does the belt.”

“Why do you always get to be the bossy one?” Chat pouts, making a show of pulling down his zipper. He spreads his thighs as he lies back and arches, pushing the fabric down his shoulders. Content that he has Viperion’s attention, Chat finally pushes the suit over his ass and cock and waits patiently as he sits up to pull the rest of it over his knees and boots, exposing himself completely.

“Belt?” Viperion reminds him, gesturing towards the pool of black leather. “Put it on. I might need it.”

Chat’s cheeks flush as he buckles the belt around his bare waist. “Not to be a dumbass on main but...what are you going to do with it?” 

“I guess you’ll find out.” Viperion pushes him back down onto the mattress and climbs on top of him. “How do you want it?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Chat inhales sharply as his cock brushes up against Viperion’s thigh. The snake hero claims his mouth in a wrenching kiss and takes advantage of every gasp and moan, tasting him completely. “Please.”

“I don’t think we have time for that,” Viperion mutters against his lips, pulling back for a moment to consider him. “Unless…”

Chat grins.

“You knew this would happen, didn’t you?” Viperion trails a finger down between Chat’s thighs, ignoring his jolt of arousal as he skirts past his balls to circle his target. “You already warmed up.”

“I knew you couldn’t resist me.” He tips his head to the side, his blond hair a halo of angelic mischief as Viperion continues to prod. “So I made sure I was ready, just in case I was right.”

Viperion thrills at the thought. “Move up then. And grab the lube. I want to watch.”

Chat rolls onto his belly and pushes himself up onto his elbows and knees, arching the base of his spine. He crawls towards the Ikea bedside table and pulls the familiar bottle of lubricant from the top drawer with a triumphant wink over his shoulder. “Like what you see?”

Viperion doesn’t deign him with a response, leaving the bratty cat hero to sulk and slather a dollop of lube on his fingers. He makes a show of it and braces himself on his free arm while he snakes his other arm past the hollow of his spine between the cheeks of his ass. He circles his hole for a few moments before dropping his face down into Viperion’s pillows and reaching around with the other hand spreading his ass cheeks wide.

“How about now?” Chat taunts, his voice muffled a little by the cushion. Viperion palms himself as Chat continues to tease his hole, unable to do much else but press the pad of his finger against himself in a baseless rhythm. He knows Chat does it just to throw him off; he can recognize the long, agile fingers of a pianist anywhere. 

“I’m a little bored,” Viperion says, completely aware of how much Chat detests being thought of any less than what he thinks he deserves. 

Chat growls into the pillow and gives him the middle finger, “I can’t exactly fuck myself, you know.”

“Good thing snakes don’t have claws,” Viperion smirks and lowers himself onto the bed between Chat’s feet. He takes both of Chat’s wrists and positions them so that his ass is spread wide for him, leaving Chat utterly exposed. Viperion glances briefly at the cat hero’s blush and knows he has him right where he wants him. “You really did prep yourself, didn’t you?”

Chat quivers as Viperion paints his hole with lube and slides one slender finger inside of him. It doesn’t take long to get Chat begging for a second as he rocks back and forth with Viperion’s casual ministrations, knowing full well how much Chat loves to be teased. “Can I— _ ah! _ —have another?”

“So polite.” Viperion indulges him, pushing two fingers inside. Chat’s back bows with the new sensation and Viperion draws his hand back to gently caress his ass and balls before slipping back in again, “How does it feel?”

“Good,” Chat moans as Viperion continues the pattern, loosening him back up slowly but surely. “I was...doing this before. I was thinking of you.”

Viperion raises his brows at the confession. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Chat exhales as Viperion’s thrusts seem to grow a little harder, a little faster. “I was thinking about last time. And how you— _ oh god _ —how you fucked me against the wall.”

“I remember,” Viperion says, as if the memory of thrusting his cock up Chat’s ass on the roof adjacent to his apartment doesn’t replay in his mind every waking moment. “You begged me to come inside you.”

Chat splays his knees even further and keens, his eyes closing at the memory. “I want you to do it again.”

“Tell me what you told me that night.”

“But—”

Viperion pulls his fingers out abruptly, “Tell me, and I’ll fuck you right now.”

Chat’s eyes snap open, “I...I want you to breed me.”

Something instinctive rumbles from inside his chest and spreads through his veins, thick and heady and all-consuming. His cock throbs at the thought of filling him, of leaving him leaking and gasping beneath him, and Viperion really can’t help what he does next.

“Hold on.”

With supernatural strength, Viperion hooks his arm around his waist and drags Chat down onto the mattress with him, pressing his back to his chest. He hauls Chat’s knee up as high as it will go and grazes his teeth against his neck as both a warning and a thrill. “Go ahead. Touch yourself.”

Chat doesn’t need to be told twice, drawing some of the leftover lubricant onto his palm. He takes himself in hand and fucks his fist like he does everything in life, quick and fast and all-encompassing. Satisfied, Viperion releases Chat’s knee and kisses his cheek as Chat leaves his leg up high obediently, inhaling sharply when Viperion casually guides the head of his cock towards his entrance.

“Tell me you want it.”

“Please,” Chat responds breathlessly, arching his back in an attempt to persuade Viperion to go faster. “I need you to fuck me.”

Viperion hums, the slick, heady sounds of Chat fucking himself with his hand working their way under his skin. “What else do you want?”

Chat draws his lower lip between his teeth as the head of Viperion’s cock teases and leaves him empty at the lack of response. “I want you to...to pull my hair.”

“What else?”

“I— _ yess… _ ” Chat curls inwards as Viperion carefully pushes inside of him, the slow glide of his cock only stopping when his balls are flush with his ass. “I want it rough.”

“I know that already.” Viperion punctuates his point with a few thrusts, leaving Chat crying out loudly and pushing away to get used to the feeling. The snake hero gives him a moment to adjust before trying again, this time at a little more Chat’s speed. “Surprise me.”

“I want to…” Chat trails off as Viperion tangles his gloves in Chat’s messy hair and tugs his head back, kissing him on the lips. “I want to feel...needed for a little while.”

The confession shocks Viperion a little more than he’d anticipated, even having already known the cat hero’s unfailing need for attention. It spurs him on and Viperion doubles his efforts, grabbing him by the knee again and hauling it up as high as he can manage. Chat’s flexibility lends itself to the position and Viperion finds himself so deep in Chat’s ass that he’s practically seeing stars with every pass, his tight, wet heat drawing him closer to release.

“I want you,” Viperion pants against Chat's lips, too far gone to do anything but kiss him over and over. He loves it, craves it, those needy little whimpers every time Viperion stops to catch his breath. He covets being this close to him, their noses brushing with every thrust of his cock, and he aches for every little  _ please _ and  _ more _ and  _ harder _ . 

Chat has to reach back just for something to hold on to as Viperion drills into him at a supernatural pace, fucking him as hard as he possibly can. The floorboards beneath his mattress creak from their brutal efforts and Chat takes every little bit of it, his eyes closed, his lips parted. It’s what he needs; it’s what he dreams about at night when he’s alone in his bed and pining to be taken from behind and left open, gaping and sore and utterly and undeniable  _ claimed _ .

“Bite me.” Chat fights for breath as Viperion continues to pummel him into the Chat shaped divot in his mattress. “ _ Fuck! _ Breed me!”

Viperion swallows his moans in a crushing kiss and pulls away to gaze into his eyes one last time before turning his head to the side and exposing the area just above his collar at the hairline. He doesn’t hesitate; with one swift movement, he lunges forwards and sinks his teeth into his skin, marking him as his own.

Eyes wide and sightless, Chat’s mouth falls open in a silent scream and comes in ropes against his belly, utterly consumed by their heat. His mind is blank and his—he's  _ never _ felt this way before, so high above the clouds in a way that only Viperion can offer him. It’s desire and chaos and fire and bliss and he never wants it to end, his heart hammering like a tattoo inside his chest. Gasping, he feels fuzzy and raw and slumps against the mattress, elated and expended all at once.

_ “Fuck!” _

Viperion orgasm crests just as Chat's begins to subside, his own train of thought stuttering to a grinding halt at the sensation of coming inside of him. He's not lost entirely, his brain working on autopilot as he gently lowers Chat's leg and hugs him to his chest, riding out the firecrackers in his veins with the cat hero pressed against him, lax and heavy in his arms. 

Exhausted, he thinks about the way Chat brings the smell of rain and Jean Paul Gaultier into his bed. It’s unique, warm and a little musky, like the Paris Metro or the back of a cab. It'll haunt him in the morning over a bowl of coffee and stale baguette; it’ll be a reverie by the end of the week until he comes back, bedraggled and battleworn and hungry for more.

_ If _ he comes back.

Viperion has never been a man of many words. Actions have always spoken louder than any lyric he's written but this time, he doesn't want to risk getting lost in translation.

"Are you alright?" He asks after a while, sitting up to run his fingers through his hair. Chat continues to sprawl face down across his mattress like a mischievous Eros in a bawdy Renaissance painting, completely and utterly spent.

"Never been better," Chat responds, though it sounds more like a groan. Viperion's lips quirk upwards as Chat spreads his legs and sighs. Come dribbles down his balls and thigh, pooling on the bed sheets.

"You sure?"

"Very." Chat seems to melt, his lean muscles entirely lax despite the odd position. Viperion can't be bothered to move him though; his eyes are still glued to his ass and no amount of conversation can distract him from the way it makes him shiver with hunger.

“I missed you after...you know," Chat murmurs after a while, lifting his head slightly just to make sure he's still there. "I thought you weren't going to talk to me again."

Viperion hums and watches with growing arousal as his come continues to leak down his balls. “I missed the way you made me second guess myself, but I’m not any longer. I know what I want.”

Chat stirs. “And what’s that?”

“I want you in my bed like this every night, Adrien.” Viperion climbs back over top of him and hooks his toes around his gasping lover’s ankles, pushing them apart as far as they’ll go. “I want you to be mine.”

“H-how did you know?!” Chat cries out, both stunned and overstimulated as Viperion slides his fingers back inside of his loose, come-soaked hole.

“Call it a hunch,” Viperion murmurs into his ear.  _ “Sass, detransfome-moi. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
